


Coffee shop romance

by Bears8



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Bottom Percy Jackson, Coffee Shops, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Relationship, Single Percy Jackson, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bears8/pseuds/Bears8
Summary: Apollo just happens to walk into a coffee shop with the cutest waiter he's ever seen. What is he going to do? Try to get his number of course.
Relationships: Apollo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Coffee shop romance

3rd person:

That's when he saw him. The blond hadn't expected to see such a cute waiter at the coffee shop, sure it wasn't the most expensive shop, but he was so thirsty that he couldn't quite think if he wanted the paparazzi to see him or not. The green eyed boy had the most dazzling eyes he had ever seen, his laughter seemed to be able to spread around the whole shop. It truly was a beautiful sound.

Percy caught the celebrity's eye, he patted his friend's back before walking over to Apollo's table. The blond quickly wipped his hands on the jeans he was wearing, the sweat didn't completely wipe away, but at least some of it was gone.

"Hi! My name's Percy how may I serve you on this fine evening?" Apollo felt soothed at how calm the voice was. 'Percy. that's a cute name.' Apollo thought to himself.

"Can you start me off with a coke?" Apollo asked the cute teen. Percy told that he could, going back into the kitchen. Apollo had thought that the cute waiter would recognize him instantly, but it seemed like the black haired boy had not a clue who he was and how much he was worth.

Apollo went on his phone to pass the time, Apollo had gained almost half a million followers over night, Apollo's body surged with pride. The blond was one of the most listened to singers in the world, why hadn't Percy freaked out?

"You know not many people order coke at a coffee shop." Percy said placing the filled cup in front of Apollo. The waiter gave Apollo the most captivating smiles known to man, Apollo didn't know how to feel about it, but his heart sure knew how to.

"It's hot out." Apollo said taking a sip of the soda.

"That's the best part of summer though, the heat." Percy said with a bright grin. "You can do things like surfing, swimming, eating ice creams, hanging out with friends, forth of July, barbecues, and so much more." Apollo loved the way Percy's eyes sparkled when he started talking about things he enjoyed. 

"You can hang out with friends when it's winter too you know." Apollo chuckled.

"I feel like winter is kinda limited to what you can do. Sure you can cuddle with someone you are dating but I'm single so what am i supposed to do? Everyone in my friend group is dating someone. So summer is better because I can hit them with water balloons and they won't die from being too cold." Percy murmured.

"You're single?" Apollo asked surprised. How could someone so cute be single? Then again he was single and he was the hottest person alive.

"Yep. Are you gonna order anything else? Because my other customers are glaring at me." Percy laughed hinting to the other table by Apollo.

"Can I order your number?" Apollo asked with a wink. The blond celebrity loved the way that Percy's cheeks lit up at the overly cheesy pickup line.

"That's the most expensive thing on the menu though." Percy faked gasped. Apollo loved how playful the teen was. "My shift ends at 8:30 so pick me up then?" Apollo nodded his head with enthusiasm, who knew that you snag someone with such a cheesy line? 8:30 was in about three hours, Apollo didn't want to wait that long.

"What about my check?" Apollo asked the boy.

"It's on me, don't fret about it." Percy chuckled. Percy gave a quick wave before going to the couple throwing glares at him. Apollo wanted to just have magic and make then turn into piles of golden dust, they were taking away Percy from him.

~ line break ~

Apollo parked his golden Mercedes in front of the small shop, he turned off the engine, and walked out into the autumn's cool air. The sky was the color of a yellow egg that you would find in your Easter basket as a child. If tonight went well Apollo planned on taking Percy somewere this weekend, it was going to be mid 80s, maybe just maybe he would receive one of Percy's gorgeous smiles.

Apollo opened the white door, a bell signaling that someone had walked in. A girl was standing at a desk with menus placed neatly on the wooden table. The black name tag on her uniform read Annabeth.

"Oh you're the rich kid from earlier." Annabeth said rolling her eyes. Apollo could tell that she knew who he was but why she was treating him like this was something he could not answer. "If you hurt my best friend I swear to god or Gods I will rip your voice box out so you can't sing anymore." The blondie threatened. 'Oh' Apollo thought. 'The over protective friend.'

"I normally have bodyguards." Apollo laughed.

"Just treat him nicely. He would not shut up about you today, thought you were the hottest person he had ever seen."

"That's because I am the hottest person he has ever seen." Annabeth just stared at him with no emotions in her eyes.

"Percy will be out soon." Annabeth deadpanned. The wait between the two was awkward. Apollo had thought his joke was funny but Annabeth didn't think so. The singer was more than happy when he saw Percy come out of the kitchen hanging up his apron. Percy gave Apollo a bright smile practically skipping over to the singer.

"Bye Annabeth!" Percy shouted at the girl dragging Apollo out of the shop with a big smile on his face. "Sorry for the wait." Percy said looking up into Apollo's eyes. 'His eyes are amazing' Apollo thought to himself.

"It's okay, it gave me time to annoy your friend." The celebrity responded with a smirk.

"Don't annoy her too much or she might ban me from every seeing you again." Percy laughed.

"I'm kind of like a cockroach, a hot cockroach, you think I'm gone but I'm really just in hiding. She can't get rid of me that quickly." Apollo joked. The biggest grin was spread across Percy's face, Apollo was filled with pride that he was the one making Percy laugh.

"You didn't tell me you were rich." The teen said as they made their way to Apollo's car.

"You didn't ask." The singer said opening the passenger's door open for his date to slide in. Percy looked a bit hesitant, but he slid in looking at the car's leather seats. The singer shut the door, walking to his side of the car. By the time he turned on the engine he could tell that Percy was feeling insecure. "Hey, how much money I have doesn't change anything." Apollo said gently.

Percy just nodded feeling a tad bit more relaxed. "Where are we going to go?" He asked the celebrity.

"Wherever you want." Apollo told Percy turning to him so he could see the boy.

"I'm not very good with decisions." Percy laughed.

"I'm down to go anywhere but the zoo."

"Why not the zoo?"

"They stink, they're creepy, the animals just stare at you, when I was a child a monkey tried throwing its shit at me, the children there are obnoxious, do I need to say much more?"

"Maybe the monkey was on to something." Percy laughed at Apollo's eye roll. Apollo was glad that Percy wasn't treating him any differently, many potential lovers would change themselves trying to impress him, they just wanted his money, but Percy was different, it was almost like he didn't care...

"We could walk around New York or go to the park, but parks may have obnoxious kids there too."

"To the park we go." Apollo said pulling out of his parking spot. At first Apollo thought that it was going to be awkward at first but it was quite the opposite. It was like the two had known each other forever, if one topic ended a new one would start in a matter of seconds. The driver parked into a secluded area, jumping out of the car to open Percy's door for him, like the true gentleman he was.

"It looks like you're gonna kill me." Percy chuckled.

"You seem very chill with that idea." Apollo stated. Percy gave a small laugh, walking alongside the blond, they were close together their arms were almost touching.

The two men walked on the paved path, a stream of gushing water along them. The water would have been the best noise in the park for Percy if the Apollo hadn't been with him, the singer's laughter was oh so calming to his ears. He hadn't felt so carefree in his life.

"You wanna know one of my childhood dreams?" Percy asked the muscular man next to him while looking at two empty swings.

"What?" Apollo questioned his date, looking in the same direction.

"Swinging on swings with my partner, sounds kinda foolish and childish when I say it out loud really."

"It's not foolish nor childish." Apollo said dragging Percy to the empty swings wanting to complete Percy's dream. The wavy haired blond sat on the swing, patting the next one next to him.

"I haven't been on a swing in years." The nineteen year old muttered.

"The last time I was on a swing my twin sister Artemis pushed me off. Kinda ruined the whole swing experience for me. She's always been jealous of how amazing I am from a very young age." Apollo snorted at the childhood memory, Percy flung his head back laughing.

"I wish I had a sibling." The black haired teen said grabbing the rusted chains.

"In a way they're nice but my siblings and I fight all the time. Is it fun being a only child?"

"Not really no. When I adopt children I want to adopt several because I don't want them to feel alone like I did."

"How many?"

"Who knows."

"Bet you I can swing higher!" Apollo challenged playfully.

"I'm so going to go higher!" Percy accepted childishly. Percy won, not by a lot but still won, giving him bragging privileges. Apollo smirked though he couldn't be too mad because Percy jumped off the swing giving him a good excise to catch him.

"Will thy Percy Jackson go on a second date with my hotness."

"Of course you dork."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year! This is something I haven’t really been working on for a while I just wanted to post it soon. I love this ship!


End file.
